My Guardian Angel?
by LizzyOMC
Summary: A teenager plummets off a cliff to her death on a hike. She soon meets her guardian Angel... will she fall in love and stay, or fix everything?


_Lipgloss_

_CHAPTER 1_

"… And as the sunrise came up over the horizon, the sun's rays hit the soft grass making the dew sparkle like trillions of diamonds. The milky mist wove its way over the mystifying la-"

I ripped the bulky headphones off my head in disgust and pain. Settling in the core of my stomach was an enormous cramp.

It was the 22nd annual 30 mile hike! 15 miles up Cliff Shorrel, 15 miles down Cliff Shorrel. My mom signed me up for the first time this year. The "reason"? So I can find some, "peace and tranquility in this hostile world." The same quote that's been on the brochure for 22 years. The real reason is because with a 17 year old and a 7 year old, her life is chaotic. Plus my Madre wants some alone time with her husband of 2 weeks. I don't know were they'll find anytime with Paige, my 7-year old sister. It's a bunch of crap. Just like the ancient 22 year old audio-tapes that babble all flippin' day about Cliff Shorrel. And thanks to my oh-so loving mom I've been climbing since 5 in the morning!

So here I am, only a week before my junior year starts, on a cliff. Quite ironic. I sat down on a hulk of rock covered and brown moss gasping and sweating. Grunting I shrugged out of my 50 ton backpack and hoisted it on my lap. My friend, Sarah, stared at me in amusement. Unzipping one of the many complex compartments, I began my search. I dug through an array of Mascara wands, concealer containers, the tiny hand creams, and the all important lipgloss to find the tiny, mini-lotion size electric fan. I wrapped the multi-colored string around my neck and turned it on.

" Why'd you take off your headphones?" Sarah asked a little too loudly. I just looked at her, it was too obvious. She ran a hand over her normally pale, tan skin and wiped her eyes leaving a little smudge of mascara on her left cheek.

"Because," I said pulling my Dark Auburn hair in low ponytail, frizzy from the humidity and sweat. " it's a load of C-R-A-P. What flippin' sunrise do they see?" Sarah blinked her White-blue eyes at me and exhaled loudly,

"Teagon! This was made to enhance nature's beauty! Like a commercial!" Sarah exclaimed throwing her hands up.

" All I'm saying, is that I don't see a lake." I replied raising my eyebrows. She shot me a scold. This was Sarah. My little tree hugger nature freak.

"Well there would be if mankind and global warming hadn't destroyed it." She grumbled scolding the dry dirt around us. I sighed.

" One thing is for sure." I stated squinting at her. " The heat does wonders to your complexion." I was a magazine devouring fanatic and envied her for her natural beauty. Sarah blinked again.

" And you know," I continued, " Brody is right over there." Her eyes widened. Sarah had been in love with Brody sine freshmen orientation, Sophomore year he finally asked her out. On a date. It went no where.

"Really?" She asked reaching up to tuck a lock of her non-frizzy Lemon-blonde hair behind her ear. It was wavy and white blonde around her face, against her tan skin and white-blue eyes it made her look like a surfer girl. She was wearing a lemon-yellow v-neck halter top that, if possible, amplified her C-cups, paired with faded, denim mini-shorts that slimmiflied her legs even more! To top it all off it was eco-friendly and she was perfectly tanned and toned from hikes, yoga, and kickboxing.

" Yeah! Slip on some of this and get your tiny butt over there!" I replied slipping some Revlon sunsplash lipgloss in her palm. Sarah checked the label, It had to be recyclable and environmentally friendly, then swiped some on her lips. Tucking it into her back pocket she gave me a wave and walked away.

Brody Jackson is in sums, a total hunkie. But for me was not in my dateable stats. This was because of his fanatic Go greenness. Don't get me wrong though, I want to stop pollution to but not to the point of not being able to straighten my hair. Brody Has dark chestnut brown hair that hangs sloppily down to the middle of his ears, (Gel-free), Gray/hazel eyes framed by thick, Chestnut lashes, Tan all-year round, (Pilipino or spray tan??), and is all out toned! Today he's wearing sand-colored Bermuda shorts and an olive green t-shirt with a brown recycling sign on it.

Wiping out my white visor from New Orleans, I casually watched as Sarah slinked her way to Brody's side. Sarah smiled at him and absentmindedly he called her the wrong name. She turned pink, bit her lip and saw me watching she glared at me.

Shrugging at her I searched through my bag again. Finding my large, Hefty-size Gemorochi imported water I took a swig. Now, I noticed I was starving! Pulling my wrist up I checked my dainty silver digital watch. 12:30. Lunchtime. I looked over at the bonfire the hike councilors were building. I stood up and tapped a rather, "hefty", bald guy. He stopped feeding the sweltering fire and looked at me. Scanning his grungy white t-shirt for a nametag I saw the yellow pit-satins and the crinkled sticker. His name was Tom.

"Ummm, Tom," I crooned, " When is lunch?"

" It'll be ready at twelve forty-five. Were Havin' tuna fried in musk oil and wrapped in octopus tentacles." Tom replied grinning his cavity infested smile. My stomach lurched.

"Seriously?" I screeched. He chuckled a deep belly laugh.

" Naw. We gonna have good old fashioned hamburgers!" Tom said smiling again.

"Oh." I sighed giving a little nervous giggle. "Wow, that's a lot for a hike!"

" Yup. 'Cause this year we didn't lose all our food." Then he winked and left. Perfection! I thought walking back to the bolder. Straightening my Sky blue tank top and fixing my Navy blue skort I plopped on the rock. Now I was bored.

Taking a quick glance I saw Sarah and Brody had improved. For now they were sitting on an old decaying log laughing. I smiled. .

" HEADS UP!" Someone yelled from behind me. What's going on? I turned my head to get a better look and saw the bright fuzzy softball hurtling towards me. Crap. I thought then it went black.

_Chapter 2_

"Hey! Are you ok? I mean can you hear me?" a panicked voice droned in my ear. My head was pounding and my ears rang like the liberty bell. I was not ok. Giving a tiny moan I opened my eyes.

I couldn't though. It seemed as though a sticky layer of syrup had formed over them. Everything hurt. My neck and back and legs. Why?

"Somebody call the frikin' ambulance! My best friend just fell of a frikin cliff!"

That was Sarah. I tried to smile she was always over reacting. I mea- wait! She said I fell off a cliff! Wha-whats going on? Someone's hot breath was in my ear. Two cold fingers pressed against my neck. I heard a small gulp.

"She, she's alive bu-but not for long.." It was a guy. No! No, no, no, no! I wanted to open my mouth and scream but my jaw was clamped shut. Invisible bonds held me exactly as I was. A strangled cry of despair rose from below me. But, I fell how is it below me?

I was floating. The sticky syrup lifted from my eyes and they flew open. I looked down and saw the hikers gathered around a bloody broken lump. It was me I realized. Both of our breaths were ragged and uneven the shallow movement of our chests hardly visible, and the unbearable pain seeping away. Unwanted tears pricked my eyes as I looked down and a surge of self pity took control of me so violently, it scared me.

Slowly I felt the overwhelming wave of exhaustion creep over me. My eyes shut, and I let myself drift away.

********

"Sleepy head," A velvety voice softer then a whisper pried my from my dead slumber. My eyes opened. Hazy as my vision was, I was sure of this. This guy was glowing. Literally. His strawberry blonde hair stuck up in little cowlicks, his body built was thin but a bit muscular. His skin was the color of sand, a white glow shaped around him. None of this stood out to me as much as his eyes.

In contrast to his sharp manly features, his eyes were big and childlike. Innocence in each blink, they were a shocking violet, with dark circles under each eye. The intensity of his stare sent small tremors down my back. His full lips formed words but I couldn't hear. I blinked rapidly. "Who are you?" I asked. Compared to his voice, mine sounded too loud and hoarse. He smiled at me.

"Hi to you to. Anyway, that is honestly a very good question. In a sense to answer your question, my _name_ is Elijah. Elijah Ainsworth. Of the Ainsworth clan!." Elijah answered with a chuckle.

"Oh." I mumbled slightly nervous. "I am Teagon. Er, Teagon Foss. But, where am I? And why are you here? An-" Elijah put a slim finger on my lips. I shivered. His finger was warm, like a blanket, involuntarily, I leaned forward. He pulled back. I sighed.

"Slow down there Teagon! One question at a time!" Elijah said laughing. I pursed my lips impatiently.

"Am I dead?"

"In a sense yes. "

"What does that mean?"

"Hmmm, well I don't know how to explain really. I mean that was you who fell off the cliff?"

"Yes bu-"

"And, you are here now. So yes you are dead."

"No! I can't be! I mean I was breathing! You saw, you had to!" Tears leaked from the corners of my eyes. My whole body shook with the suppressed sobs. Elijah's face contorted in pain. Awkwardly he put a warm arm around my shoulder.

"Hey," He whispered, "Chin up. There, There's a way out of this." I pressed a hand to my mouth and looked up at him.

"How?" I wailed. "Where are we anyway?" I asked thickly.

"Let me answer your second question first. This has always been the question of those who come here. We know it is not heaven, where is God, or the peace, things like that. But, it is not Hell either. Were is the fire, unbearable pain?"

"So, its purgatory?" I groaned gently.

"No. Its, a holding place yes, its for people who, who need guardian angles to help them live again." He answered his brow furrowing.

"_You're _my guardian angel?" I gasped. He was handsome and I kind of hate him! I don't know why but I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. I blinked.

"Umm… yes." Elijah said nodding.

"Oh." My intelligent answer was.

"I think you should rest. You've had a long day." He sighed looking away.

"Ok." I was too tired to argue. Elijah pointed to a bed with soft fleece blankets. "I can't move." I admitted my legs had gone numb. He chuckled and with ease pulled me into his arms. It was comforting I snuggled closer to his chest. It was warm. My eyes closed before I made it to the bed.

How long I slept, I didn't know. All I know, was that when I woke up, I was surrounded.

"Shutup you idiots! Your gonna wake her up!" A childlike voice rose slightly over the rest.

"Hey! Its been three days! Jeez." Three days? How is that possible? I mean, I was still tired!

"Guys, c'mon enough bothering her. She's, had a rough start. Or end." A softer melancholies voice echoed in my ears. I gave a sigh. Elijah. Ooops. I've been caught. Might as well open my eyes. Slowly I opened them only to let out a humongous scream.

I jumped up and crouched down low, ready to spring. All around me were people, disgusting dismantled people. They all looked just as startled as I am. A man with a face covered in boils and crust recovered first.

"Oh-ho-ho! She's still got her ugly eyes!" I blinked startled. His voice was rich and deep. He smiled at me. Or so I assumed. His crusty face turned into a little twist as the top of his lipless mouth curved up. I shivered.

"I'm Teddy Cleeber!" He said grinning at me. I flinched. His mouth was charred. "Seven and a half years ago I died. Me wife poured hot frying oil all over me… made me drink it too! Evil witch." He chuckled. "But, her times a-comin! Tomorrow actually…" Teddy murmured trailing off. I cringed as he took a step closer.

"Teddy, lave her alone! She doesn't understand anything yet." Elijah said stepping in front of me protectively. I felt a surge of warmth go through my stomach. Instinctively I stood up and smacked directly into his side.

Again a terrified screech bubbled out of my lips. This time a girl, of maybe 11 stepped forward. She was unlike any creature I'd seen before. SO beautiful in a menacing way, her skin tinged with a slight tint of purple. I shivered. Her hair danced and swayed in an invisible breeze, each ringlet catching light and sparkling. Gold. Her cheeks were pale, with that odd tinge, but again the eyes.

Huge, even for a child, they were saucers. A deep green, that caught the sunlight with little strips of gold. I gasped.

"Hello." Amazing. Her voice was stained with a slight British accent, tainted with maturity beyond her years.

"H-h-hi." I stuttered lamely. She smiled at me, before edging into a coughing fit, her skin never getting red, but more purple. I threw myself towards her and wrapped my arms around her. Cautiously, she unwound my Heimlich maneuver with a strength of a man. I blinked stunned.

"You were choking." I whispered mortified at the tears that had popped up. She smiled again.

"Force of habit dear. You see, I died by drowning. The smell of sea salt still stings my nose to this day." She said sighing. "I'm Minessa, but you can just call me Mini." Mini said glancing around. She took a step backwards.

"Wait!" I gasped. "Please, how? I-I mean were you swimming? Did a wave come? Or..?" I wanted to hear more from her, just to hear her voice. Kindly she pried my grasping hands away. She shook her head. And walked away. Devastated I collapsed on the bed. I heard a chuckle behind me.

"Its not funny." I said thickly. Honestly! Was I really about to cry over this? Ugh! Quickly Elijah was by my side.

"I'm not laughing at you though, Its just that, well, Mini is quite the charmer. She was Colonel Greg's daughter. Was betrothed to 22 men, and by the time she was 11, had 55 suitors. She was 13 when she died. Very tragic. But, that was over 87 years ago." He answered gently. I sighed.

"How?" I whispered. His expression hardened.

"One suitor got a little out of hand." He hissed. "Mr. Morso, was a man of 34, typically, Mini was impressive to every age group. So, Mr. Morso went out to the Fenor Sea near Santa Rialdo island, Colonel Greg's gift to Mini. He took along Mini. Mini, is an extremely talented swimmer, able to swim in the high tide currents, but her father wanted her to still have a guard for her." Elijah glanced at me. I hadn't realized this but I had scrambled my way into his arms and was clutching his shirt.

Embarrassed I let go and cleared my throat. Swiftly I rolled off his lap and onto the little velvet bed. He smiled at me. I blushed. Was that possible? If I'm dead or half dead, or whatever? Oh well.

"Um, you uh, you can keep going." I said looking away from his prying eyes.

"So, Mr. Morso, was married at the time, though his wife was an old beast of 53. He wanted someone young, and Mini was the picture choice. His plans, in took on making her his, went a bit astray. Mini was intelligent with wisdom beyond her years, knowing exactly what people planned to do with her. Apparently, Mini did not like Mr. Morso's plans." Elijah paused looking directly into my eyes. He chuckled. "You look terrified." I blinked.

"Am not. Just, the story is interesting." I replied again the blush creeping up towards my cheeks. "And stop laughing at me!" He turned around swiftly as his body shook with suppressed laughter. Rage swept through me as I smacked him on the shoulder. Elijah turned and gave me a sly look.

"Mr. Morso, took Mini far out into the sea, watching her swim gracefully. He realized, that Mini would be his not by nible pokings, but by brute force. Quickly, he grabbed her by the waist and yanked her up. He told her she was now his, and no one else's. Mini, is and always was a fighter. She fought, and al he did was dunk her under the water. Mini fought until every last air bubble escaped. She drowned, she was murdered. Mini's body was found 3 days later. Mr. Morso told a fable of a whirlpool sucking her in…" I never heard the rest, because my vision got hazy, and I let myself go. I fainted.


End file.
